


Life In Hawley

by gilgunizer



Category: Brassic (TV)
Genre: F/M, i can’t write but i love this show a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgunizer/pseuds/gilgunizer
Summary: Vinnie, Kerry, and Dylan were inseparable. They grew up together. Maybe it’s time for them to go their separate ways, to grow up.
Relationships: Dylan (Brassic)/Original Female Character, Erin Croft/Vinnie O'Neil, Vinnie O'Neil/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Life In Hawley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to steal a shetland pony for Jim, but nothing seemed to go as planned.

Kerry sighed as she sat down next to her best friend Dylan, laying her head on his shoulder. For about five minutes, she and her group of friends, Cardi, Ash, Dylan, and Vinnie, have been sitting in an underground weed shed on farmer Jim’s land. They were hiding from the police. Why? Because her mates had nicked someone’s car for their mate JJ, who's a mechanic. It seems a little odd, she knows, but that’s just how life is in Hawley. “Fucking Shetland pony,” Vinnie spoke up, pacing around the room, “where do I find one of them? I've got the day from hell, and now I've got to find a tiny horse?”

“I know,” Kerry stood up, snapping her fingers, “Ash.” They all look over at him.

“If your mind has just gone ‘Ash, gypsy blood, horses,’ that's pretty much racism,” Ash says. “All right, okay. But do you know where to find one, though?” Kerry asks. “‘Course I do,” Ash replies. “Brilliant. Right, well, take him then,” Vinnie chimes in, pointing to Dylan.

“I’m working!” “Fucking take him, then,” he says, pointing to Cardi this time. “Where are you in all of this?” Dylan asked. Vinnie goes off on a tangent, rambling his words. Kerry can only make a few sentences out of it. “I need to get this car to JJ. I've gotta go to the bloody doctor's. The last thing I need to do is steal a miniature horse.” He steps away from the group. “Ralph Roberts said he saw him on a bridge, contemplating,” Ash whispers to Dylan and Kerry. They both look at each other. The whole group has been friends for a while, but Dylan, Kerry, Vinnie, the entire group have been friends since primary school. “Shit,” Kerry mutters under her breath. After the stress died down, the group went their separate ways. Ash and Cardi were on their way to steal a shetland pony, Vinnie took the nicked car to JJ's, Dylan headed to work at The Crow's Nest, and as for Kerry, well, she headed for a pint at the pub. 

As she walks to the pub, a police car pulls up along beside her. It’s officer Slater.

"Where's the car, Kerry?" he asks. "I don't know what you're talking about, Slater," she says, with a smug grin on her face. "You know what car. The one, your mates, nicked this morning. Vinnie won't admit to it, but I know you were there,” he says, his accusatory tone getting louder and louder. "Listen, Slater. I don't know anything about it. So unless you need something, you can fuck off." He mutters something aggressively under his breath and drives off. Kerry, Dylan, and Vinnie grew up with Carl. He was your run-of-the-mill smart-ass kid that nobody liked. It was not a surprise to anyone when he grew up to be a cop. He never had any problem snitching on somebody.

As she walks into The Crow's Nest, she notices her close mate Tommo sitting at the bar, chatting with Dylan.

As she walks toward them, Dylan says, "bring him along? To help you fit a sex swing in a spooky basement?" Kerry scoffs, "A sex swing? Tommo, one of these days, you're going to run out of room in that sex dungeon."

"You might be right, but until then, I will keep putting stuff down there. Speaking of which, will you help me fit it down there?" "What's in it for me?" "You won't have to pay me back the 20 quid you still owe me from last week." "Shit. Fine, I'll help you." Tommo silently cheers, taking another sip of his drink. After failing to convince Dylan to come to tonight's poker match, Vinnie shows up.

"Dylan, Kerry. Have you heard from Ash or Cardi?" He asks. "Not since this morning," Kerry replied. "Christ, where are they? I've tried them 100 times," Vinnie says. He looks stressed out. Ash and Cardi have been gone for hours, and no one had seen them. Kerry started to worry. She cares so much about both of them, and the last thing she wants is to see them hurt. Vinnie, Tommo, Kerry, and a reluctant Dylan went out to look for them. As worried as she was, this was Ash and Cardi they were talking about. They were probably okay. _Probably_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! sorry if it’s a bit short :)


End file.
